Time: Days
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 05. The aftermath of Christine’s wake, count the days when things start to change again.
1. Small Victories

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 05. The aftermath of Christine's wake, count the days when things start to change again.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Installment 05 is here. Hurray. Apparently, my guess that it would take longer to get these subsequent installments up was correct. So they'll go up you just need to work on your patience, right? ;)

Story note: This one gets a bit on the annoying side because Raoul is just so damn stubborn. Like really stubborn, but this is all the angst you get before fluff hits you in the form of installment 06. So, brace yourselves.

o.o.o.o

Time: Days

Part01:Small Victory

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Erik had the grave misconception that once Christine left, things would be better. He had thought that all his problems would suddenly go away because he had considered Christine the source of all his problems. It had been this belief that kept him from following and killing her after her departure; she was gone and now Erik had a chance to get Raoul. It had also been worth it to see her be thrown out of the opera house by her ex-fiancé.

However, he found out that things were not so simple.

In fact, he had not seen Raoul in three days now. Well, honestly, he had seen Raoul because it was impossible not to see the patron of the opera house especially when said patron was there everyday trying to oversee the forced renovations to the opera house hallway due to the small fire that had broken out due to Christine's stubbornness to die. By now, the hallway was almost completely done. As Erik had expected, the extent of the fire had not been too bad.

However, same said patron was avoiding him. At least it seemed like he was being avoided. It was different from before. Erik could not be quite sure he was being avoided because Raoul did a very good job of appearing very busy. When the managers were not speaking to him, Raoul was speaking to the workers, and if not the workers, to Erik's chagrin, Raoul was speaking to Meg.

Not just speaking though, she would just so casually put her hands on him and Raoul did nothing to stop her. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention. He smiled and laughed in all the right places. His eyes would laugh along with him and Erik knew that laugh since he'd heard it so many times before and had been enthralled every time Raoul had been relaxed enough to laugh in his presence.

It was perhaps because no one had laughed in his presence before. That was a partial lie because Erik had been laughed at extensively when he had been trapped in that carnival. This was obviously different, and Erik felt a little possessive over that laugh, over Raoul's happiness. Raoul should not be socializing with the Giry girl or anyone else for that matter. He knew he could not technically stop Raoul from speaking to other people, but that would hardly stop the possessive feeling that swelled up within him whenever Raoul spoke with anyone else.

Erik was certain that he was slowly going mad staying away and simply watching Raoul. But after the whole fiasco after Christine's departure, Erik was not going to push his luck.

He was going to approach him. That was undeniable.

He just was not sure how to do it.

o.o.o Seconds after Christine's departure o.o.o

Raoul stared at the spot Christine had last stood as she told him that she had left for herself. It was not like he could not understand that sentiment. He just could not understand why she had to first string him along before she did it.

But, he was tired of trying to guess people's motives. He was tired of having to read between the lines and dissect subtle meanings. He thought that he had been good at doing so. He had thought he had understood Christine on a deeper level and he had been proven wrong. He had thought he had understood Erik, and now he was beginning to think he had been wrong in that account as well.

Maybe it was because of the way that Erik had been acting lately. Raoul was completely confused regarding his intentions. And he was just tired of being wrong.

Christine had betrayed him intentionally. She had betrayed him for her own future. It was painful not only because had he lost a fiancé and a childhood friend but also because he had been wrong about her for so long. He had deluded himself into believing she loved him more than she did. As much as he really despised her right now for being manipulative, he was more mad at himself for having fallen for it. Was he really that easy to manipulate? Was he really so blind?

Unfortunately, for Erik, it was during this period of self-doubt and loathing that he thought to speak to Raoul. Of course, he did not know what Raoul had been thinking, but it was the familiarity and forcefulness with which he grabbed Raoul's arm that made Raoul spin around and furiously knock the hand away.

Seeing Christine leave, Erik had been ecstatic, strangely satisfied with the new development even though no blood had been spilt. Not only had Raoul sent Christine away, he had done so by defending him and calling it 'our opera house.' He thought that Raoul would feel the same way.

"And you." Raoul looked at him accusingly.

Caught off guard, Erik actually took several steps backwards. This was not the welcome he was expecting. This was not how he imagined Raoul's reaction to be.

"Raoul?"

"You," his voice showed more hurt than anger and Erik wondered what he could have done this time, "where was Christine?"

Erik looked at him in confusion. There was anger that rivaled Raoul's that simmered below the surface, but Erik kept that quickly in check. He knew the anger was always there when he felt threatened, but he did not want to lose his temper with Raoul. He had learned how to hold his temper in check with Raoul since the boy always made things difficult when they were fighting. If he had not been able to control it, Raoul would have been dead several times over already even if Erik had not intended to kill him. As it were, Raoul was simply making absolutely no sense.

"Didn't you just tell her that you didn't want to know?"

Frustrated, Raoul punctuated his question by poking Erik's chest, "I didn't care to hear it from her, but you… you!"

Raoul could not even finish the statement. He could not believe he had actually thought that he had liked the man. Maybe Christine was right about him being so easily manipulated. He laughed and Erik wished that harsh laugh never came from Raoul's lips. Erik had lied to him this whole time. Old fears of being pitied and patronized came to the forefront of his mind. Erik had known all along and he had been making fun of him.

"You knew where she was this whole time," Raoul stated simply, "and you didn't have the decency to tell me."

Seeing where Raoul's anger was coming from, Erik knew he could not quite deny the fact that he had kept the truth from him, but he believed Raoul was overreacting. He brushed Raoul's statement aside. "Not the whole time."

"Since when?" Raoul challenged. His voice was calm, but Erik knew Raoul was far from calm. The anger was there right in his stance and in his eyes. Erik could easily see it. There was also a lot of hurt. Erik had seen Raoul experience so much hurt already at Christine's expense. He almost felt bad that he had kept the secret since he was now the cause of that pain. That would place him in the same category as Christine.

When had he learned that true details of Christine's disappearance? It was so long ago. He had had his reasons to keep them from Raoul. If he was correct, Raoul had still been somewhat of a rival at that point. Well, not really. He could admit to himself that he had more selfish reasons to keep Christine's whereabouts to himself. He had not wanted Raoul to go after her and then abandon the opera house not just because Raoul had been his only connection to humanity but because Raoul had meant more than that.

"Three weeks." He stated remembering when things had started to change between them.

Raoul looked at him almost hopefully. He could forgive if the ghost had just found out three weeks ago. They had been separated since then and he would not have had any time to tell him. "Three weeks ago?"

Damnit. Erik heard the hope in his voice. He wanted to lie. He was sorely tempted to, but knowing his luck, he was certain that Raoul would eventually find out about the lie and then he would really hate him.

Shaking his head, Erik tried not to look apologetic about it. Being apologetic meant given another chance, Erik might have changed his mind and told Raoul about Christine's whereabouts when he had first learned of it. There was no chance that Erik would have changed his mind about keeping it a secret from Raoul. It had kept Raoul with him, and that was what he had wanted. It was just that simple. "Three weeks after she left."

Raoul's eyes widened. His expression shut down after that. Erik was surprised. He had never seen Raoul mask his emotions that well, at least not around him.

"Tell me where she was." It was the same calm voice but different this time. It had a hard edge to it, like the edge of Raoul's sword when he was trying to kill.

Erik schooled his own features to one of indifference. He explained in detail about the offer at another opera house that Christine received, Christine's success, and her escapade with the patron.

When all was said and done, Raoul had nodded and said as though nothing had happened, "I'll be seeing to the opera house now."

Then, he walked away calmly.

Erik, not one to be walked away from, stopped him by grabbing his arm. This time Raoul did not smack it away. He merely looked at it then at Erik with cold eyes.

"Why are you angry?" Erik asked. He had told Raoul everything. There was no reason for this behaviour. In fact, Erik was getting rather annoyed. Raoul was acting like a petulant child.

"Angry?" And Erik could almost believe he was confused about the question. "I'm just going to talk with the managers about fixing the damages that were caused."

He walked away again and Erik did not understand why this felt worse than when Raoul ran away from him those other times.

"Oh," Raoul paused and looked back, "I don't know if I'll be able to make our meetings. There will be a lot of things to go over in the mean time."

Then he just left.

Erik was not sure he understood what just happened.

o.o.o

Raoul had felt so betrayed learning that Erik had kept such a secret from him. It felt worse than finding out that Christine had betrayed him.

Leaving Erik like he had that day had left him feeling unsettled. He just could not get Christine's voice out of his head telling him that Erik was just manipulating him. And since Christine knew so much about manipulation, Raoul did not see how she could be wrong on such matters.

He did not want to stay away from Erik. He just thought space was what they needed. Space so that Raoul could take a closer look at the 'feelings' he'd been developing the past few months. But that was not really true. These 'feelings' didn't develop until that night when Erik had almost kissed Raoul. It was then that things began to fall apart. It was then that Raoul began to question what exactly he felt for the man.

What had changed? Or was the better question, what did the ghost have in mind? He was manipulating him in some way maybe to have a better control of the opera house by befriending the patron, but like Christine said, the managers already follow the ghost's orders, so why would Erik need him?

Raoul wished he could turn back time. He wished that things would go back to the way they were before Christine came, before he had been delayed for their meeting. Wishing did nothing though. He was still left with his situation, frustrated and confused.

Even keeping busy did not help clear his mind because he was always in the opera house and whenever he was there, he inevitably thought of Erik. Every morning he was forced to pass the very place that Erik had kissed him.

But Raoul did not think it had meant anything. Some reaction to Christine's return. Of course. What else could it mean? Because really, Erik's actions contradicted each other at every turn. A kiss but then the man leaves him alone. He offers friendship but only gives betrayals.

Then, there were the dreams. No, more like nightmares. Nightmares where he actually saw Erik laughing at him for being so easy to manipulate. Those nightmares plagued Raoul constantly. Maybe he was too trusting, too naïve.

He was beginning to hate Erik for the way that he was making him feel.

Raoul was about to leave the opera house after another long day when Meg caught up with him. He found little consolation when speaking to Meg. She was too happy when all Raoul felt was frustration. It was not really her fault and Madame Giry had asked him to keep an eye on her. He had seen Madame Giry worried about Meg's mental state since Christine left, and it was Raoul's fault that Christine did leave. So, it was his fault that Madame Giry had to worry at all. Talking to Meg was not entirely bad. He could forget for a moment that he was worried about whatever was between Erik and him.

Yet, the longer they talked, Raoul felt as though maybe he were doing the manipulating, letting Meg believe that there was something between them when there was not.

"Vicomte."

Raoul slowed, but did not stop walking. He had learned to do everything on the move. Multi-tasking was now a constant for Raoul. It kept the ghost away.

"Mlle Giry. How are you today?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"Busy…"

"… as always," they both said together. Raoul laughed along with Meg's giggle. He had probably been saying that too consistently lately. It was his chance to set up a reason for why he could not stay very long speaking.

"And how is the opera?" Raoul asked even though he knew the answer already.

Meg shrugged, looking up at him through her lashes. "The same. It just feels so different even though Christine had been here for only a moment's time." She touched his arm for support.

Raoul looked at the touch on his arm, but did not say anything about it. He tried to smile and was relieved when it did not feel forced.

"Well, things take time to adjust."

"Yes." Meg was looking at him so hopefully that Raoul knew he had to leave.

Pulling Meg's arm away, Raoul made his excuses, "I have a meeting. So if you will excuse me," Raoul bowed before making his retreat.

o.o.o.o

End part 01

Word count: 2,501

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review: meh, nothing good really happened, but poor Erik for being spurned. Poor Raoul (too, I guess) for being confused, but he's just making things complicated.

Author review: Not fond of this one because it's too explanatory.


	2. Damages

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 05. The aftermath of Christine's wake, count the days when things start to change again.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Let's hope I like this chapter better.

Story note: I don't know how OOC Erik is, but he did seem a little too complacent in the last chapter. Raoul is acting super weird though.

o.o.o.o

Time: Days

Part02:Damages

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

Last time: Christine's still messing things up since Raoul believes that Erik's really just playing with his mind. He's hanging with Meg because Madame Giry asked him to. Erik's kind of wary of how to approach Raoul since they had an argument. (Like that's going to last)

o.o.o.o

o.o.o

Just one day after the hallway had been completed the managers approached Raoul.

"Something must be done about the opera ghost," Firmin stated.

Raoul looked at him unimpressed, "You said yourself you did not believe the ghost had anything to do with this. I explicitly sent Christine away because she was a danger to the opera house."

Firmin nodded, but he raised a note, "The ghost is not pleased with the work being done and threatens to reburn it if it's not to his standards."

Raoul was tempted for just a moment to grab the note away from him. He stifled that urge.

"It's exactly the same as before," Andre exclaimed about the redecoration of the hallway. He was right of course. Nothing had been changed about the hallway. Raoul had known nothing but the exact same thing would be incongruous to the building.

Erik was just throwing a fit and Raoul saw the manipulation for what it was.

"Don't worry about the ghost," Raoul stated confidently, "I'll cover any subsequent damage to the hallway that he makes."

Raoul did not believe anything like the incident would happen again especially since Christine left. And if anything did happen, he would demand that the money come from Erik's pay. He was not in the mood to be playing these games. He refused to fall prey to that again.

o.o.o

Erik wondered if the note would have the desired effect. He was tired of walking on eggshells around Raoul. He was tired of waiting for Raoul to calm down and speak to him again. This note was a sure way to get Raoul's attention. Of course, the managers would go to complain to him. He wanted Raoul to get mad. An angry Raoul Erik knew how to deal with. This passive aggressive Raoul was annoying.

He had tried waiting. He had waited before and then Meg had been there. He had waited and then Christine had come. Luckily, Christine was no longer an issue, but Meg was still a threat.

Unless he got rid of Meg.

That was an interesting plan.

Then, maybe he could wait a little longer and let Raoul have his space. He could let Raoul get whatever was with him out of his system and then Erik would not have to worry about putting that hurt expression back on his face. Not that he cared too much of course. He just did not want to have to deal with Raoul running away from him every chance he got. It got quite bothersome.

He set to writing a few notes: one to Raoul and one to Meg Giry.

o.o.o

Raoul received the ghost's note the next morning. It was not addressed to him nor was it signed by the ghost, but the seal spoke for itself.

_You will cover my damages? That is too kind. Perhaps you can meet me in the storage room to talk about the conditions of your kindness._

He glared at the paper as though it had just insulted his honor. The ghost was mocking him. Well, perhaps not mocking, but trying to lure him back into the opera house.

Raoul was lonely, but he still had his pride. And, his pride would not allow him to speak to the ghost again until he received an apology. An apology? Raoul knew the ghost would not apologize. He did not know what he wanted. He wanted a way to know that the ghost was not manipulating him like Christine had said. It was true that the ghost manipulated the managers. That was obvious. And though there were no such obvious attempts to control him, Raoul was not sure that his manipulation was not subtle.

He did not know; so, he refused to raise his hopes too much.

Raoul wondered what he should do about this note. He did not want to give into the ghost but he did want to respond. And since Raoul was not going to meet Erik in the storage room, he would have to send a note.

_You will pay for your own damages. I do not wish to see another fire in the opera house. And no, I am quite preoccupied._

He reread the note to make sure it did not give the ghost any wrong ideas.

Now, he only had the problem of getting the note to the opera ghost. Raoul did not want to ask Madame Giry because he did not want to place her in any sort of danger, but he did not want to leave it where anyone might find it. So, Raoul was forced to go to the storage room. He made certain that it was broad daylight when he went before he slipped the note underneath the door. He figured that if someone did find the note, they would not really understand what was being said. He signed neither Erik's nor his name.

He could not deny the nervousness he felt however. Erik had been kind enough to leave him alone. Raoul was not certain if that was kindness or if that was part of some larger plan, but the distance was both a blessing and a curse because even though he had not seen Erik, his thoughts were constantly filled with the man. Going to the storage room whether it was broad daylight or not seemed quite foolish on his part.

Luckily, Erik did not appear as Raoul expected he would. Once the letter left his hands, he could not ignore his desire to run out of the opera house any longer though. He half-expected Meg to suddenly appear again, but he exited the opera house without anyone stopping him.

o.o.o

Madame Giry stared at the note in her hands.

Meg was huddled on her bed hugging her pillow.

_Mlle Giry_

_Stay away from the Vicomte. You can easily be disposed of. A second warning may just be one too late. _

_Your most obedient servant, OG_

Sighing, Madame Giry knew it was pointless to get angry at the ghost. It was her fault for not stopping Meg. It was her fault for encouraging it. She had not been blind to her daughter's intentions, and even though the Vicomte looked reluctant, she thought it could not hurt for her to keep trying. Apparently, it would hurt if she kept trying.

"Stay away from the Vicomte, Meg," Madame Giry stated. Her tone indicated there would be no argument on this. This was non-negotiable; after all, it was her daughter's life.

Apparently, Erik had set his sights on the patron. This, too, Madame Giry knew she should have noticed, but she had not believed it possible. Then again, the fact that the boy was still alive should not have been possible. They had a connection, she knew that now and Erik was not going to let a second person slip away from him. She would have to warn Raoul about it. Erik was dangerous in this mood. He may harm those he hated, but the ones he held dear also suffered.

"But…" Meg still tried anyway.

Madame Giry knew she would have to be straightforward no matter how painful it was for her daughter to hear, "The Vicomte is not interested in you."

"Not yet maybe!" Meg interjected. Her lips quivered.

"No," her mother shook her head, "he won't. The opera ghost won't let you get near him."

"Why are you taking the ghost's side?" Meg cried, "Why would the ghost care?"

"The ghost and the patron have a special dependent relationship," Madame Giry tried to explain what could have happened. "I take his side only because I want you to live." Madame Giry did not want to admit to the fact that perhaps this new connection could also bring Erik some sort of happiness. Christine's departure had been difficult on both Erik and Raoul. However, Erik had not reacted as poorly as he should have and she suspected that was mostly due to the patron.

Meg shook her head. Her tears splashing on the bed. Madame Giry pulled her close. After a bit of reluctance, Meg hugged her back.

"I'll speak with the Vicomte," Madame Giry told her.

o.o.o

_You threatened Meg! Are you insane? Stop this madness now. Do not harm her._

Erik was pleasantly surprised when Raoul took the initiative to write him back after that initial letter to him. He frowned at the message, but was glad that Madame Giry had taken care of that problem.

Maybe Raoul would understand just what he was getting into. Maybe he would understand that he was not allowed to flirt with anyone. Raoul was lucky that he even let him speak to others or to live outside of his opera house. He sent a letter back.

_You can thank me later. Perhaps you wish to meet now._

Raoul decided not to take the bait and refused to respond. There would be enough of this manipulation. Erik _was_ trying to control his life. He would not have it. Now that Raoul thought about it, Erik had even managed to get him to go back to the storage room when Raoul had sworn to himself that he would stay away.

Erik was cunning, and unfortunately, Raoul knew he was susceptible to those machinations. One last note and he would stay away forever.

_Stay away from Meg. I mean it._

Erik read this last note suspiciously. He had thought that Raoul was pleased or would be pleased now that Meg was finally leaving him alone. It was not as though he had not seen the sometimes frustrated look on Raoul's face whenever he was cornered. Although it was only sometimes, Erik was certain that Raoul was just hiding his real annoyance and was being too much of a 'gentleman' to say anything about it. Now Raoul had the freedom to walk around the opera house without being bombarded by the chorus girl. It was below his station anyway.

Christine had been a chorus girl, too. Erik frowned. Perhaps Raoul was not interested in Christine because she had been a childhood friend. Perhaps, like the managers, Raoul had an interest in scantily clad chorus girls.

This was not pleasant to learn at all. Erik should have seen it sooner. He'd been too distracted by the fact that it had been Christine at all to notice that perhaps Raoul had liked her for another reason entirely apart from the obvious.

That settled it. Meg had to be disposed of.

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End part 02

Word count: 1,748

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Story review: God, even Erik's jumping to conclusions now. Forget the fact that Raoul hadn't even noticed her when Christine had been a chorus girl. Kind of short.

Author review: A little better chapter.


	3. Manipulations

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash. Time, a 3parts Series. Installment 05. The aftermath of Christine's wake, count the days when things start to change again.

Warning(s): slash (that's homosexual content for those of you who don't know)

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Last chapter of Installment 05. Thanks to my reviewers and readers (I'd say more thanks to my reviewers :P)

Story note: Don't worry, they will get over their assumptions… it gets major fluffy in the next installment. I'm so tired of UST.

o.o.o.o

Time: Days

Part03:Manipulations

o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

Last time: Erik threatens Meg. Raoul gets defensive. Erik thinks that perhaps Raoul has a chorus girl fetish.

o.o.o

Raoul entered the opera house and expected to see the managers waiting for him. He had always planned his days lately so that he met the managers the second he stepped into the theatre so that he could leave as soon as possible as well. However, as he entered the opera house in the late afternoon, he was intercepted by Meg. Shocked and wary, Raoul tried to walk by her without saying anything. Madame Giry and he had already talked about their current situation. He didn't want the ghost to do anything to her simply because of a hello.

Meg, against her mother's wishes, had wanted to confront Raoul one last time. She was not going to allow him to ignore her. As he averted his eyes, Meg frowned.

"Vicomte."

Raoul gave her a warning look and strode purposefully away from her. Meg, ignoring the warning, walked faster to catch up to him.

Reaching out to him, Meg called, "Vicomte. I want to talk to you."

Raoul easily dodged her grasp, but knew that he would have to deal with her eventually. Meg would not stop. He finally stopped walking.

"Mlle Giry. I do not think that it is wise for us to be speaking with one another."

Meg nodded, but kept him from leaving by standing in the way. "I just want to know. I am interested in you. Are you in me?"

Raoul shook his head firmly. "I'm sorry Meg. I only ever saw you as a confidant of sorts."

"Just because of the opera ghost." Meg whined.

"No," Raoul responded, "Not just because of the ghost. I never would have accepted your affections and I apologize for making you believe there was a chance."

Meg nodded. It hurt, and she hated that she had thought he would have fought for her.

"A kiss?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Raoul shook his head. He wouldn't do that. He usually didn't care. A kiss was just a kiss, right? But this was Meg and he was in the opera house. Erik would probably be watching and knowing that Meg was in danger by just talking to him was enough to put him on edge. There was also a part of his mind that truly didn't want to kiss Meg in front of Erik. It was Erik after all and as much as he was afraid of being manipulated, Raoul couldn't deny the fact that he responded to the mere thought of the man. It was frustrating at best.

Meg sobbed, but managed to stifle any other sound. In her mind, it wasn't fair that the ghost was ruining everything for her.

Taking some pity on her, Raoul kissed her on the forehead before leaving. He heard her running off in the other direction.

He was worrying about his predicament with the ghost when a sound caught his attention. It was small and practically nonexistent. In fact, it was like he had almost imagined the sound completely. Yet, something about it had caught his attention. It was difficult to place the sound at first, but as he saw Meg turning a corner from his sight, everything seemed to click into place.

The swish of a cloak. That's what the sound had been.

Raoul quickly sprinted towards Meg and as she turned another corner, Raoul was right there a few steps silently following her. The ghost came out of his hiding place several paces behind her now that Meg was alone. Stalking towards her, he smiled as she unknowing left Raoul's presence.

Erik was going to approach her when he was tackled to the side. They slammed into the wall but both remained standing. Meg, not realizing anything was amiss, continued to run away.

Without bothering to look who it was, Erik grabbed for the person's throat only for his hands to be deflected.

"Erik." Raoul took several steps away from him,

Seeing who it was, Erik smirked. "Raoul. I thought you had left."

Raoul leaned against the wall trying to appear nonchalant even though his nerves were on edge. He wanted to leave, but he did not know what Erik was going to do when he did. Erik had a manic look in his eyes and Raoul was glad that he had even heard the ghost stalking Meg.

"That much is apparent. Why were you following Meg?"

"The Giry girl?" Erik asked innocently, "I wasn't following her."

Raoul glared at him. "Don't lie to me."

Erik shrugged, "Perhaps I was following her, but I wasn't planning on anything. Just innocently following."

"Innocently?"

Raoul did not know what to do. He was acting a lot calmer than he felt. He was responsible for the people in the opera house. He was responsible for Meg since Erik had begun to threaten her. He was not able to leave or run away, but he really didn't want to have this conversation with Erik. He didn't want to fall prey to the opera ghost's manipulations. But God, had Erik always looked so… so appealing.

It was the smirk. The playful look in his eyes. The way that he moved.

Raoul shook those thoughts from his mind. It had barely been five days since he had last seen Erik and this was how he reacted. Now that he had seen him, Raoul was only more aware of the fact that he had missed the other man. At least, when he wasn't worried about being manipulated, he missed him.

"Don't stalk her," Raoul kept his emotions at bay. His thoughts were being clouded.

"Are you jealous?" The tone of his voice made Raoul pause. Erik sounded too smug and a little angry. He sounded like this was what he had wanted in the first place. Had the ghost wanted him to protect Meg?

"No," Raoul replied cautiously, "worried."

Erik couldn't believe that the boy had actually caught him unawares. It was impressive, but perhaps it had been because he had caught the kiss the Raoul had give Meg. He had given it so freely. Erik had been too angry to notice anything else but trying to kill Meg. He would have, but this was an interesting development. Raoul was finally talking to him.

Raoul wondered Erik was planning. Meg had gotten away. That was good, but knowing Erik, it only meant that she would be in danger later.

Thinking back to their meetings, Raoul wondered if Erik had always been so cocky. Maybe, but Raoul knew he had been cocky as well. It had been too easy to relax in his presence and to tease each other. Erik was playing with him this time. He was so tired of the ghost's games. He was tired of having to worry about Erik betraying him or hurting those around him.

There in the deep recesses of his mind, he was also afraid of his body betraying himself. His body had reacted to Erik's presence. His mind was brought back to the hand on his thigh. The blood rush to that area made him force the memory back. Yes, his body would easily betray him without a second thought.

This gave him an idea. If Erik was going to try to manipulate him, then maybe he would be able to get even. It was only fair that he should be able to play with the ghost instead. It couldn't be him alone that was affected by the other. For a frightening moment, Raoul wondered if that was what Erik was doing. The man had seen his attraction for him before Raoul had ever recognized it and now he sought to use it against him. Swallowing nervously, Raoul pushed the thought away. He wanted to be able to retaliate. He could do this.

Raoul tilted his head and smiled his most charming smile at the ghost.

"Do you want to play?"

Erik's smirk disappeared. That smile went straight to his cock. Raoul was up to something, but God, he couldn't think straight right now, much less wonder what Raoul was doing besides smiling at him seductively and licking his lips.

"Play?" Erik cleared his throat when the word came out an octave higher than his normal voice. He asked again, "Play?"

Raoul nodded and felt absolutely foolish for what he was doing, but Erik seemed affected by it. "You like hunting, right?"

Erik shrugged realizing that he was staring. Still, he couldn't take his eyes off of Raoul. He forced himself to take a deep breath. Raoul was up to something. He knew it.

Raoul pulled off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. He almost hesitated, but the ghost wasn't laughing at him yet, and if that intense gaze meant anything, he wasn't doing too badly.

Erik watched raptly as Raoul tugged on his cravat. A bit of neck was exposed and Erik wondered why he couldn't tear his gaze away. He was supposed to be doing something right now. He knew that. He just couldn't remember what it had been. Standing frozen in place, Raoul walked closer to him as he succeeded to free himself of the cravat. Draping it around Erik's neck, Raoul leaned forward, dangerously close to Erik's face, he said,

"Do you think you can catch me?"

Raoul didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to run. Once those words left his lips, he had turned and fled down the corridors he knew would be empty. It took a moment but he could hear the ghost really close on his trail. He slipped through hallway after hallway trying to keep his wits about him. He knew this opera house. Maybe not as well as the ghost, but he knew just as many hiding places as anyone who had lived there all their lives. And now, he was certain that Meg was going to be safe until she reached the safety of the others in the opera house.

Raoul only had to worry about himself now.

Erik's breath had caught in his throat. He felt a little lightheaded considering his blood had all traveled downward when he had felt Raoul's cravat around his neck. He knew that he had stared wide-eyed at Raoul when he had moved even closer. Erik thought that Raoul was going to kiss him.

That tease.

It was quite different being on the defensive on such matters. Erik had never been so aroused in his life. And that invitation. Erik was reeling with the desire that had flooded his system.

It took him a moment to realize that Raoul had left him standing in the middle of the hallway shocked. He grinned. Yes, he liked to hunt and yes, he was going to catch him. Grabbing the cravat and stuffing it into his pocket, Erik raced down the hallway he had seen Raoul escape through seconds earlier.

o.o.o

Erik had to admit that his prey was proving to be more wily than he had first expected. Yet, as time went on, it did not diminish Erik's excitement. In fact, it only increased it. He knew that when he finally did catch Raoul, it would be that much sweeter.

He did wonder how his prey had done it. He'd given him the slip again. That wouldn't last long. Erik was doing a systematic search of the opera house. It would only take some time.

o.o.o

Raoul wanted this chase to end. After the adrenaline had finally worn off, Raoul had been appalled at his own behaviour. He did not know what had possessed him to do that. The very thought of how he had approached Erik made him blush, and every step he took was making him believe that it had been a very bad idea to tempt Erik like that. That's what it had been. Raoul had intentionally tempted Erik and the man had looked excited. Just remembering the look in Erik's eyes made a shiver run down Raoul's spine. It had definitely no been a well-thought out idea. Just what would Erik do once he caught him. He had managed to elude Erik for the past few hours. He had attempted to exit the opera house several times, but it had been difficult to get out unseen. He hadn't wanted anyone to stop him. He doubted Erik would wait for their conversation to be finished before acting.

He was tired of running and he was certain it would be sooner than later that the ghost chased him down. Instead of being caught unawares, Raoul slipped through the halls and went to the one place he felt was at least equal ground in the opera house, the storage room.

Relaxing as much as he could on the bed, Raoul waited.

o.o.o

Erik had checked everywhere. He was fairly certain that the boy hadn't left the opera house. He was too concerned about the Giry girl and Erik had made certain that Raoul couldn't leave.

Now that most of his desire had been sweated out of his body through running around the opera house, Erik had enough time to really think about what Raoul was doing. He realized that Raoul had probably only done that little act for him because he wanted to protect Meg. It made sense since Erik knew that Raoul had been uncertain. He had seen it when he first thought to kiss Raoul. Raoul had been absolutely terrified and confused when Erik had kissed him, and now, Erik knew Raoul was just confused. He didn't know why, but he was getting too impatient to care anymore.

Raoul had started this game, and Erik would gladly finish it.

There was only one place left that he had not checked. Erik entered the storage room and sighed in frustration thinking that it was empty. However, a sound caught his ear. It was a muffled moan. His eyes easily picked out the body in the bed now that he knew there was someone there.

He quietly approached the bed hoping to catch Raoul unawares. Raoul on a bed? The boy's invitation was much too great for Erik to ignore. However, Raoul woke up before he could reach him. What a shame.

Raoul sat up quickly. He heard the footsteps and the breathing. Sliding off the bed, Raoul stared Erik down.

Erik smirked. Raoul looked ruffled. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were awry. It was endearing. He found it almost impossible to restrain himself.

"You found me." Raoul stated. He hadn't been hiding anymore. It had only been a matter of time that Erik would find him. He just hadn't expected to fall asleep.

Erik grinned, nodding. "I caught you."

Raoul frowned. He had regretted this game of theirs the moment it started, and now was the moment to tell Erik he was not going to have it anymore. He refused to deal with the uncertainty any longer.

"I want this to end."

"The game?" Still grinning, Erik commented, "The Giry girl?"

"Yes," when Erik looked too pleased, Raoul changed his answer, "No. I mean everything."

"What do you mean?" Erik realized that Raoul would finally tell him what was happening between them. Things had been strained. Annoyingly so.

Raoul growled. He didn't like how Erik was still playing dumb, "I want you to stop playing with my mind. I know everything now."

Erik looked at him in confusion. He swore Raoul made things up just so that they could argue, "What do you know now?"

"I know that you're just using me. Manipulating me."

"Manipulating?" Erik wondered why that word sounded so familiar to him. He thought back to when this had first started. It clicked then. Christine. "I'm not manipulating you," Erik stated firmly. He couldn't believe it. Even gone, Christine was ruining everything.

"You've been lying to me for months now. It was stupid of me, really," Raoul smiled, but it was full of hurt, "to think that perhaps we had become friends." Shaking off his sadness, Raoul stated firmly, "I'm not going to be here for your amusement anymore. I'm not interested."

"Well," Erik said. He was not going to let Raoul just walk away. That was one thing he would not allow, "I am interested. I'm not manipulating you, Raoul."

"God, just stop lying already," Raoul yelled in frustration. Everything the ghost was doing had been solely for his amusement. That was so clear now. "Just stay away from Meg."

"How long can you believe that she likes you for you?" Erik shouted back, "If anyone's manipulating you, it's her."

Raoul grimaced. That was a lie. He was the one doing the manipulating, and he was terrible for doing so. "Look, just stay away from her."

Erik shook his head and took a step closer to him. Raoul stood his ground. The bed was right behind him and he was not about to approach that.

"I can't promise anything if she goes near you again," Erik stated truthfully.

Raoul wondered at his possessive tone. He was exuding jealousy. But that was impossible. It was just another one of those games that he was playing. His throat suddenly felt dry though. His heart was racing just because Erik had taken a step closer to him and he couldn't look away from those intense eyes that ordered him to believe what Erik was saying. He refused though. He couldn't believe him.

"If she goes near you," Erik continued when Raoul did not respond, "I can't be accounted for my actions."

"Why?" Raoul croaked out afraid to believe what his answer would be.

Taking another step towards Raoul, he knew he had to answer honestly. Raoul would be too stubborn to believe him, but Erik knew already that there was no denying this. He liked the chase actually and if Raoul was going to be stubborn, then the boy had a right to know what that entailed. "I already told you. I'm interested in you and I will not let anyone else have you but me."

Raoul stood there with his mouth agape. His heart skipped a beat. That had been a love confession if he had ever heard one. He bit his lower lip to make sure he was really awake. Yes, he was awake, but he still didn't believe what he had heard. How far was the ghost planning to take his joke?

"Stop playing with my mind," Raoul hated the way his voice wavered, "and don't destroy anymore of the opera house or else the managers will force my hand in the matter of your existence here."

Erik wasn't as disappointed as he had expected. A thrill had run through his body. He realized now that Raoul _was _too stubborn to believe his words. It did not mean that his actions would be ignored. If Christine had drilled into his mind that he was just going to manipulate the boy, then he would gladly show Raoul that there was no manipulation necessary to win his affections. It was a challenge that Erik was truly looking forward to.

He wondered at his own change. He had been almost tentative before, worried about Raoul's response. He realized now that he had been cautious only because of his own uncertainty. But now, Raoul had not outright refused him. The only thing that Raoul was worried about was Christine's words. Erik could suddenly see himself winning this battle.

"Are you just going to run away again?" Erik grinned, challenging Raoul with his gaze.

Raoul frowned. He walked past Erik giving wide berth so that he would not be too close. "No," Raoul glared at him. Erik was glad to see that this was his old Raoul again at least. Raoul said, "I'm walking away from your madness."

As Raoul left the room, Erik sat on the bed. "You don't even know the beginning of my madness."

o.o.o

o.o.o.o

End Installment 05

Word count: 3,316

o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Chapter review: So great. Erik's in good spirits. Raoul's still confused though.

Author review: Once again, I only really liked this last chapter. Man, I've got to work on making the first two better. Things get interesting in the next installment.


End file.
